Perfect Drug by Anta nd Alce
by nina-e-adri
Summary: Cuz you leave me speechless When you talk to me You leave me breathless The way you look at me You manage to disarm me My soul is shining through Can't help but surrender My everything to you ..... ps: é original, mas não tinha onde colocar!
1. Perfect Drug

Cap 1 – Perfect Drug

"my blood wants to say hello to you  
my fear is born again inside of you  
my soul is so afraid to realize  
how very little there is left of me"

Isabella não conseguia tirar esses versos de sua cabeça. Ainda mais quando se está ouvindo a mesma música repetitivamente há mais de uma semana. Ela se identificava com cada letra.

Os fios de seu ipod passavam por suas costas, escondidos sob a roupa preta, e iam direto para suas orelhas, lá eram escondidos pelos longos cabelos castanhos.

Ela não poderia correr o risco de ser pega fazendo algo proibido na aula. Digamos que seu boletim não era um exemplo.

Mas quem tem paciência para aula de espanhol? Totalmente inútil, para não falar insuportável.

A garota rabiscava a letra da música na mesa enquanto pensava em Gabe e não tinha nem noção do que ocorria a sua volta.

De repente, um pequeno pedaço de borracha atinge sua testa, fazendo-a, além de tomar um susto, chutar a mesa para frente, acertando a cadeira de Ursula e, como se não fosse humilhação suficiente, o som da mesa se chocando com a cadeira ecoou pela sala, fazendo com que todos olhassem para trás.

Paralisada e completamente vermelha, Isabella escorregou na cadeira até o que a única coisa que pudessem ver fosse sua testa, marcada pela borracha, claro.

- Lizzie!? – gritou sussurando

- Desculpa Isa! – com uma expressão que podia ser facilmente confundida com um basset hound. – Mas você não ouviu quando eu chamei do método convencional, então...

Por sorte, o professor de espanhol, Juanito Perez, havia sofrido um acidente envolvendo um pombo, um guaxinim, e um aparelho celular, que resultou na deficiência de sua audição no ouvido esquerdo, fazendo com que nem ao menos hesitasse à escrever a lista completa de "los pronombres" na lousa.

- Certo, o que você quer?

- Seu ipod... – disse, e completou com um sorriso cínico que colocava o sorriso do limãozinho da pepsi no chinelo.

- Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! – Falou irritada, puxando os fios das costas – Pega!

Lizzie Dunn se tornou sua melhor amiga desde o momento em que se esbarraram nos corredores de Salinger High. Ambas distraídas, se esbarraram com tanta velocidade que cada uma caiu para um lado, no meio do corredor, derrubando alguns nerds e seus livros, além de jogar uma menina em cima do bebedouro. Desde então, melhores amigas.

Deitou a cabeça na mesa apoiada nos braços, e não pode deixar de pensar em Gabe. Não importa o que fizesse, o capitão do time de basquete não saia de seus pensamentos. Deu uma suspirada, não do tipo cansada, nem do tipo irritada; foi um suspiro apaixonado, que, por menos esperta que seja uma pessoa, é evidente a natureza de tal suspiro, qualquer um percebe. Mas infelizmente, não era um suspiro correspondido. Mostrava angustia, tristeza e ansiedade. Do tipo que trás borboletas ao estomago. Milhares delas. Isabella tinha uma paixão secreta por Gabriel Brightman desde o primeiro colegial, quando entrou em Salinger High. Foi amor a primeira vista. Tem quem acredite nessas coisas, mas Isabella nunca foi de acreditar em coisas simples assim, não até conhecer Gabe. O garoto jogava basquete na quadra quando Isabella foi para uma aula teste no colégio. Se ela não tivesse visto ele talvez nunca tivesse se matriculado. Garotos altos sempre atraíram sua atenção, mas seus olhos azuis acinzentados e seus cabelos louro escuro dominaram completamente o coração da adolescente. Mas não foi só isso. O que a encantou realmente foi a suavidade de como ele jogava a bola e acertava de "chuá" a bola na cesta. Com uma paixão que poucos têm. O modo com que se movia, como uma preza calma e distraída, sendo observada por um feroz e faminto lince, mas é claro, o que Isabella queria não era tê-lo como janta... bom, talvez sobremesa mas isso não vem ao caso! O fato é que, um simples olhar passageiro entre os dois determinou os próximos três anos. Os dela pelo menos.

Enquanto sonhava acordada, não percebeu a movimentação da sala. A adorável Ursula acabava de contar para o Sr. Perez que Isabella estava dormindo em sala de aula, e ainda adicionou que ela estava roncando e atrapalhando sua concentração.

- Srta. Isabella! – disse, com seu sotaque espanhol.

Isabella levantou a cabeça rapidamente, mas já era tarde.

- Detenção! Essa tarde. Mas agora, você vai até a sala da diretora por que aposto que ela vai adorar ouvir sobre seu sonho. Se você lembrar de algum, por que pelo jeito o sono foi profundo...

Isabella com certeza lembrava do sonho, porque foi um sonho, acordada!

Olhou para el professor como se quisesse arrancar seus olhos com a caneta que apertava, mas respirou fundo.

- Vaca, você me paga! – sussurrou em direção a Ursula, se segurando para não levantar da cadeira e espancar a garota.

...continua...


	2. Gentleman

Cap 2 - Gentleman

"- Escuta aqui, você sabe onde ficam aqueles patos que vivem no lago lá pro lado sul do Parque? Aquele laguinho? Você sabe por acaso para onde eles vão, os patos, quando tudo fica congelado? Será que você tem uma idéia?"

Gabriel já tinha lido O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio mais de uma dezena de vezes, e essa pergunta de Holden ainda não tinha sido respondida. Gabe, como era conhecido por todos, tinha várias teorias. Os patos migrariam para áreas mais quentes com a chegada do inverno. Porém essa teoria ia por água abaixo levando-se em conta que os patos do Central Park são praticamente domesticados, não teriam a capacidade de voar milhares de quilômetros. Outra teoria, seria a de que os responsáveis pela manutenção do parque retirassem os patos e os levassem para abrigos.

Só Gabe sabia quanto tempo ele perdia pensando em cada detalhe dos livros que lia. Às vezes ele se sentia tão entretido numa história, que se esquecia de sua própria vida. Era como se vivesse no mundo daqueles personagens.

Gabe levantou a cabeça do livro e observou a sala a sua volta. Sr. Keating, o professor de física, colocava gráficos na lousa, enquanto uma sala desatenta fingia prestar atenção.

Pensar nos patos do Central Park era bem mais atrativo do que física. Gabe era o melhor aluno do último ano do Salinger High. Todas as suas notas estavam fechadas desde o início do segundo semestre e ele tinha sido admitido previamente pelas melhores universidades do país. Isso lhe garantia um último semestre bem mais tranqüilo.

Se bem que, pessoas como Gabriel Brightman conseguem tirar nota mesmo sem prestar atenção em um segundo de aula.

- Gabe? Que horas é o treino? – James Rose sussurrou ao lado de Gabriel.

- Às quatro, James!

- Obrigado.

Além de ser um aluno exemplar, Gabriel também era o capitão do time de basquete da escola. Na quadra era o lugar que ele se sentia mais parecido e próximo de seus personagens favoritos. Talvez porque era na quadra que ele experimentava a felicidade, a raiva, a decepção e o orgulho. Felicidade e orgulho eram os sentimentos mais presentes, na verdade.

Por ser o capitão do time, Gabe era conhecido por todos, todos mesmo, da escola. Todos os dias, pessoas que ele nunca tinha visto o cumprimentavam como se fossem seus amigos íntimos. Ele achava aquilo engraçado.

Porém toda aquela popularidade atrapalhava quando o assunto era garotas. Sete em cada dez garotas do Salinger High dariam um rim para sair com Gabe. Isso era bom e ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir confortável nessa situação. O problema era que quando ele decidia ter uma namorada, fofocas, boatos e planos malignos surgiam do dia para a noite e tornavam o romance um inferno.

Gabe olhou para a frente. Os cachos ruivos de Cammie caíam sobre sua mesa. Gabe namorava Cammie Adams há três meses. O relacionamento tinha sobrevivido a todos os boatos sobre a infidelidade de Gabe. Gabe olhou para a frente. Os cachos ruivos de Cammie caíam sobre sua mesa. Gabe namorava Cammie Adams há três meses. O relacionamento tinha sobrevivido a todos os boatos sobre a infidelidade de Gabe. Cammie era a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter e Gabe se sentia feliz por tê-la por perto.

Gabe baixou a cabeça e se voltou para sua leitura. Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo tinha se passado.

-Sr. Brightman! – Gabe pulou de sua cadeira ao perceber seu professor a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Deveria estar ali há tempos, mas ele nem tinha reparado. – Minha aula está atrapalhando a sua leitura?

-Desculpe, Sr. Keating.

-Esse tipo de comportamento é inadmissível para um aluno como o senhor, aliás, para qualquer aluno dessa escola. – O professor olhou em volta. – Acho que vou ter que pedir uma reunião com seus pais.

-Não! Não tem porque envolver meus pais nisso! – Gabe sabia que a última coisa que seus pais precisavam era se preocupar com ele. O divórcio estava acabando com os dois. – Ler não é tão grave assim, Sr. Keating!

O professor tinha uma expressão indiferente no rosto. Gabe não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele, aquilo o preocupava.

-O senhor que escolheu dessa maneira, Sr. Brightman. Acho que uma detenção após a aula seja a melhor solução para você.

Gabe fulminava o homenzinho careca a sua frente. Ele nunca estivera em uma situação parecida como aquela. Ele não sabia o que falar, só se controlava para não surrar o Sr. Keating.

O sinal tocou, fazendo o professor finalmente sair de seu lado e caminhar até sua mesa.

Gabe pode respirar fundo de novo.

-Ah, Sr. Brightman, vou pedir para que marquem uma reunião com seus pais essa semana.

-Filho da puta. – Gabe xingou baixinho sem que ninguém ouvisse.

...continua...


	3. Speechless

Cap 3 - Speechless

Gabe juntou seu material vagarosamente após o término das aulas. Ele ainda teria boa parte de sua tarde ocupada pela detenção idiota.

A sala de detenção ficava no fim do corredor, era a sala mais mal cuidada da escola. Gabe bateu na porta e entrou. Na sala havia apenas um professor que ele nunca tinha visto, um garoto esquisito e mais uma garota que ele não reconhecia, pois ela parecia dormir com a cabeça na carteira.

Gabe assinou um papel para comprovar que ele estava ali naquele inferno e se sentou ao lado da garota. Quando ela notou a presença dele levantou a cabeça.

Isabella sentiu seu corpo para d funcionar ao levantar sua cara amassada de sono e dar de cara com ninguém menos que Gabe! O que ele estava fazendo ali? Alunos como Gabe nunca iam para a detenção. Diferente dela, que já considerava aquela sala suja sua segunda casa. Ele deveria estar fazendo trabalho voluntário ou pagando promessa.

- Oi! – Ele falou simpático.

Isa olhou para trás procurando uma líder de torcida ou uma pessoa no mínimo "cool". Não tinha ninguém, apenas aquele garoto estranho que estava concentrado em arremessar bolinhas de papel no ventilador sem que o professor percebesse.

- Oi! – Ela ouviu sua boca falar. Graças a São Longuinho sua voz não tinha saído falha ou gaga.

- Nunca vi você por aqui, você é nova? – Gabe perguntou, mas Isa não pôde responder.

- Isso aqui é detenção! Vocês não podem conversar! – O professor falou irritado. – Se vocês derem mais um pio, serei obrigado a deixá-los aqui uma hora a mais!

Isa não se aborreceria em ter Gabe ao seu lado por mais uma hora. As suspeitas que ela tivera por todo esse tempo eram reais. Ele não sabia da existência dela. Aquilo a chateava um pouco, e a fazia sentir-se uma inútil, porém Gabriel Brightman sabia de sua existência agora!

Isabella sorriu e se virou para Gabe. Ele estava observando-a e ficou sem graça quando ela o pegou analisando cada parte dela.

Como ele nunca tinha reparado naquela garota? Ela com certeza era nova, ele não deixaria de reparar em uma garota como aquela. Seus cabelos castanhos eram longos e quase batiam em seus quadris. Gabe tinha vontade de tocá-los e sentir seu perfume. Seus olhos verdes eram destacadas pela forte maquiagem preta que ela usava.

Gabe não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela. A garota abaixou-se e pegou sua mochila lotada de bottons, dela tirou um livro que Gabe conhecia muito bem: O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio.

Gabe não entendeu o porque, mas seu coração que já estava meio acelerado se acelerou mais ainda.

Aquela menina era realmente especial.

Isabella tentava se concentrar em sua leitura, mas aquilo era totalmente impossível. A presença de Gabe a inquietava. Ela tinha a sensação de ter os olhos dele sobre ela. Suas pernas tremiam involuntariamente. Ela já tinha lido a mesma frase mais de trinta vezes, com certeza.

Um forte barulho fez Isa esquecer seus pensamentos por alguns segundos. Todos da sala se assustaram. O garoto estranho tinha arremessado uma caneta no ventilador. A caneta saíra voando pela classe em direção a janela, que estava fechada e se quebrou em milhares de caquinhos.

-Sr. Goodwin! – O professor exclamou. – O Senhor ultrapassou todos os limites! – O professor se levantou e caminhou até a mesa do garoto que o olhava como se nada tivesse ocorrido. O professor o pegou pelo braço com força. – Temos que conversar com o diretor Charleston! – Ele já estava do lado de fora da sala quando gritou para os outros dois alunos. – Se vocês se mexerem, cuidarei pessoalmente de suas transferências para escolas militares!

-Esse cara é estranho! – Gabe tentou puxar papo.

-Os dois. – Ela falou baixo. Gabe riu.

-Então, qual o seu nome?

-Isabella Hewitt .

-Eu sou Gabriel Brightman, prazer em te conhecer, Isabella Hewitt!

-O prazer é meu. – Por incrível que pareça, Isa já conseguia formular frases na frente de Gabe.

-É meu favorito! – Gabe apontou para o livro em cima da mesa dela.

-O meu também! – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Estou sempre lendo ele! Não consigo ficar muito tempo sem, sabe?

-Eu também! Igualzinho! Você já descobriu para onde os patos do Central Park vão no inverno?

-Não! – Ela respondeu animada por ter alguém, mais precisamente sua alma gêmea, com quem discutir sobre o livro. – Você sabe?

Ela e Gabe gostavam do mesmo livro. Só poderia ser obra do destino.

-Eu tenho algumas teorias... – Gabe contava suas teorias para Isabella. Cada segundo que passava ele se sentia mais encantado por ela.

-Sr. Brightman, Srta. Hewitt! – O diretor Charleston entrou na sala calando os dois alunos que conversavam animadamente. – Suas detenções foram suspensas. Nós teremos que trocar o vidro dessa janela. Vocês estão liberados.

Isa e Gabe sorriram e se olharam, mal acreditando em suas sortes.

...continua...


	4. Hypnotized

Cap 4 - Hypnotised

Saindo do colégio, Isabella mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo com ela. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco; cheia de livros na mão, saia pela porta de Sallinger High ao lado de Gabe, quando tropeçou no próprio cadarço do all star verde, até então seu preferido.

- Está tudo bem ? – perguntou Gabe, se segurando para não rolar de rir.

- Eu não acredito, como eu sou idiota! – sussurrou para si mesma.

- Calma! Eu te ajudo... – Certo, a garota não podia estar mais enfeitiçada por Gabe, e ele ainda ajuda ela com o material todo espalhado pelo gramado... Como ele pode fazer isso com ela?!

Cambaleando e completamente envergonhada, Isabella agradece olhando para o chão, lógico! Como poderia encará-lo?! Eles mal se conheceram e ela já conseguiu tropeçar e arremessar seus livros longe, com ele de camarote para assistir tudo.

Gabe avista o carro de seu irmão parado em frente ao colégio, então entrega os livros à Isa, e virando a cabeça para o lado, como se quisesse ver seus olhos verdes novamente, apenas diz:

- Até amanha Isabella Hewitt! – com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Gabe entra no carro e nem responde ao "oi" de seu irmão. Apenas senta no banco e encara seus próprios joelhos. O que ele estava sentindo? Era como se quisesse sair de seu próprio corpo. Como se seu estomago estivesse conspirando contra ele, completamente congelado. Queria sair daquele carro, em movimento ou não, e ir atrás daquela garota que acabara de conhecer. Isabella Hewitt. Como nunca havia reparado a existência dela!?

"Sweet is the sight  
Of her room  
Window opened by candlelight  
How would you know  
Cold winter on the shore  
Chills the dress she wore  
It's on the floor  
Still it feels so warm today"

Gabe então bate com força no radio e muda a estação. Nine Inch Nails é menos romântico, muito melhor. O que ele estava fazendo? Pensando em Isabella daquele jeito? Cammie era a melhor namorada do mundo! Assistia a todos os jogos de basquete sem nem reclamar por estar trocando sua sexta feira à noite, em vez de ir ao cinema ou coisa assim. Era paciente com todos os boatos que corriam por Sallinger High em relação à infidelidade dele. Ela acreditava em Gabe, sempre. Uma vez, uma demente fez montagens dele com ela, os dois se beijando na casa da piscina dos pais dela... Mesmo assim, Cammie sempre esteve do lado de Gabe. Se ele ficasse doente, ela ligaria pelo menos duas vezes para checar se ele precisava de alguma coisa, e nunca pedia nada em troca.

Entre os pensamentos, nem reparou que já estava na garagem de casa. Saiu do carro e entrou pela porta da frente como se não visse que seu labrador, Azeitona, estava à espera dele abanando o rabo tão forte que estava praticamente rebolando. Foi direto ao seu quarto, e se jogou na cama, deixando o material jogado no chão. Encarou seu teto por mais ou menos uma hora, podia detalhar os defeitos do teto agora. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Isabella, mas também não conseguia parar de pensar que o que estava fazendo era errado. Ela gosta de O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio! A única pessoa que gostava igualmente desse livro. Os outros apenas o achavam estranho por gostar de livros em geral. Além de bonita, era esperta e inteligente. Certo, talvez não das mais espertas, já que ela estava na detenção, mas pode ter sido uma detenção injusta, assim como a de Gabe.

- Gabe, vem jantar! – gritou sua mãe, Melinda Brightman, da cozinha.

Sentou se na cama e hesitou em levantar:

- Isabella Hewitt...

...continua...


	5. Don't Stop Me Now

Cap 5 – Don't Stop me Now

Isabella acompanhou o carro de Gabe com os olhos até que ele virasse a esquina. Seu coração estava fora de controle. Parte devido a mais recente humilhação pública que tinha sido aquele tropeção, e a outra parte (a maior delas) porque Gabe Brightman era o ser mais perfeito que ela conhecia, e agora ele sabia quem ela era.

Isa se viu sozinha em frente ao colégio deserto, numa rua deserta.

-Yes! Yes! – Ela gritava dando soquinhos no ar! Ela estava tão feliz que não se conteve. Deu tantos pulinhos que seu pé até ficou dolorido. – Obrigada São Longuinho!!!

Ela sabia que seu padroeiro uma dia se lembraria dela. Ela até fez uma nota mental, que é claro, ela não cumpriu: _"150 pulinhos para São Longuinho"._

Foi quando ela deu um passo para trás, ainda pulando e gritando e atingiu uma senhora que passava pela calçada atrás dela. A senhora a olhou assustada e acelerou o passo se afastando rapidamente.

De onde ela tinha surgido? A rua estava deserta! Isabella ficou envergonhada por alguns instantes, mas logo se esqueceu daquilo, quando as palavras de Gabe voltaram a sua memória.

"_Até amanha Isabella Hewitt!"_

Isa viu o carro de seu pai estacionar no meio fio bem a sua frente. Ela odiava aquele carro. Tudo bem que seu pai queria passar por uma crise dos quarenta, mas precisava comprar um carro que alimentaria um país de terceiro mundo por um mês e ainda por cima era minúsculo?

Enfim, ela não pensou muito no seu ódio pelo "carrinho" esporte vermelho quando entrou nele.

"_Até amanha Isabella Hewitt!"_

Ela relembrava as últimas horas, mas sempre acabava com o sorriso mais babaca quando se lembrava daquela parte.

-Não vai falar com o seu pai, querida? – Thomas Hewitt, seu pai, perguntou. A essa altura ele já estava acostumado a ser ignorado pela filha, mas ainda assim, não desistia dela.

-Quê? – Isa perguntou, pois na hora q seu pai abriu a boca ela se lembrou do jeito que Gabe a olhou antes de entrar no carro.

-Eu sei que eu sou um velho careta e tudo mais, mas nós podemos trocar algumas palavras de vez em quando. – Ele falou bem humorado como sempre.

Ele não era um cara tão ruim assim. Podia até ser engraçado quando queria, porém há muito tempo a conversa deles se baseava em respostas monossilábicas da parte de Isa.

-Claro, pai! – Ela respondeu sorrindo como nunca, óbvio que esse sorriso todo era apenas por causa de Gabe. Mas seu pai nunca saberia desse detalhe.

-Como foi seu dia?

" _Ótimo! Dormi e escutei música na aula, fui para detenção, conversei com seu futuro genro pela primeira vez e depois cai de boca na frente dele!"_

Isabella pensou em responder, mas ao invém disso, disse apenas:

-Foi ótimo, produtivo, na minha opinião. – Ela não estava mentindo, okay? Era tudo verdade. Seu pai se deu por satisfeito balançando a cabeça. – E o seu?

-Ah! Também foi muito bom! Lembra aquele caso que eu comentei no jantar semana passada? Aquela empresa de laticínios que estava sendo processada por um cliente que alegava ter achado uma camisinha no meio do queijo branco? – Isa fez que sim com a cabeça sem ter ouvido uma palavra do que o pai falou. – Então...

A garota ouvia a voz de seu pai ao fundo e concordava com a cabeça periodicamente.

Gabriel Brightman não tinha apenas falado com ela, ele pareceu até interessado! Ela devia estar ficando louca. Aquela "borrachada" que levara na cabeça devia ter afetado seus neurônios. Mas ela tinha certeza que Gabe a tinha olhado de uma maneira diferente, não simplesmente olhado.

Ela reparou um brilho diferente nos olhos dele. Nunca tinha visto aquele brilho antes, e ela costumava passar a maior parte de seu tempo na escola estudando cada movimento de Gabe.

Isabella sentia que tinha sido transportada para uma outra dimensão. Uma dimensão onde o que ela queria acontecia. Ela sentia que tinha entrado em seus sonhos.

Um arrepio passou por seu corpo fazendo-a reparar que estava entrando em sua garagem. O tempo voa quando se está feliz.

-Você é uma ótima ouvinte. Sabia, filha? – Seu pai comentou carinhosamente pondo uma mão em seu ombro e abrindo a porta de entrada.

-Obrigada papai. – Isa respondeu sorrindo e quase se sentindo culpada por não fazer nem idéia do porque era uma boa ouvinte.

Porém, esse não era o momento se sentir culpada. Aquele era um dia feliz! Isa subiu as escadas correndo ignorando sua mãe que gritava algo como: "Vem dar um beijo na mamãe, bolinha!"

Isa entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Após uma nova sessão de "dançinhas", "gritinhos" e "pulinhos" ela pegou seu telefone no criado mudo e discou o número de Lizzie, que já sabia de cor.

-Lizzie!!!!!

-Oi, Isa! Viu passarinho verde, é?

-Melhor! Vi Gabriel Brightman!

-Grande coisa, você olha e baba nele diariamente há anos. – Às vezes Isa se perguntava do porque ainda era amiga de Lizzie.

-Não, Lizzie, sua anta! Você não está entendendo!

-Eu falei com ele! Nós conversamos! Ele olhou para mim!

-Okay, Isa. Você está soando como uma groupie que acabou de conhecer o ídolo. – Lizzie falou séria. – Mas isso é demais, cara!!! – Ela falou num tom mais alto e animado. – Conta o que aconteceu!

Isa contou os últimos acontecimentos com todos os detalhes para Lizzie que dava pequenos gritinhos após cada frase da amiga. Era por isso que ela era amiga de Lizzie. Ela a apoiava em tudo e era a pessoa que Isa mais confiava no mundo.

-Hum...Isa? – Lizzie chamou por Isa que após o final da história tinha ficado muda no telefone esquecendo da amiga do outro lado da linha. Sua cabeça estava cheia.

-Sim?

-Assim... – Lizzie falava sem jeito. – Sei que você está super feliz e tudo, eu também estou super feliz por você, mas acho que talvez você tenha esquecido de um pequeno detalhe.

-Que detalhe? – Isa perguntou sentindo uma pulga trás da orelha.

-Cammie Adams.

...continua...


	6. Hello Again

Cap 6 - Hello Again

Foi a noite mais longa da história. Da historia de Isabella, claro, mas isso é detalhe. A noite não foi das mais fáceis para Gabe também.

No dia seguinte, Isa levantou da cama após uma noite dormida apenas quando seu corpo não agüentava mais pensar em Gabe. Colocou uma blusa listrada de azul e verde, tipo pólo, uma calça jeans e um cinto verde com bolinhas brancas, e é claro, seu allstar azul. Queria estar perfeita para o primeiro dia que Gabe a notaria como estudante de Sallinger High. Passou pelo menos quarenta minutos na maquiagem, não queria que seus poros super dilatados derretessem a maquiagem preta dos olhos e estragassem seu dia.

- Bolinha, meu amor, vem tomar seu café da manhã!

Okay, Isa nunca entendeu exatamente porque sua mãe insistia em chamá-la de "bolinha". Isa não era nenhuma anorexica, e gorda era a ultima coisa que ela era, mas esse não seria o dia perfeito para entender, pra falar a verdade, naquele momento ela estava pouco se importando se sua mãe a chamasse de Moby Dick.

Isabella desceu correndo as escadas e quase tropeçou em seu chihuahua, Olive, que dormia no meio do ultimo degrau. Coisa que era rotina entre Isa e Olive, mas com seu dia anterior, Isabella não teve nem vontade de chutar a cachorrinha degrau abaixo como normalmente faria.

Srta. Felicidade entrou na cozinha saltitando, e logo deu um beijo em sua mãe. Pegou uma torrada, deu uma mordida e saiu correndo de casa com sua mochila.

Quem se importa se uma garota de 17 anos dança pelo caminho da escola? Ao som de sua própria voz, que digamos, não seja nenhuma american idol? Bom, ela estava pouco se importando para as crianças apontando e os velhinhos que regavam seus jardins com caras de reprovação.

Gabe bateu em seu despertador: 7:15. Hesitou ao levantar, mas logo saiu da cama e foi se arrumar. Estava especialmente inspirado naquele dia. Decidiu sua roupa, como se fosse para algum desfile de moda ou coisa assim. Colocou sua calça preta e uma camiseta azul escura da banda "Weezer". Um tênis da DC, e arrumou o cabelo.

Foi até a cozinha, onde sua mãe e irmão estavam tomando café da manhã, e onde surgiu o comentário:

- Olha o meu filho! É aniversario de namoro de vocês é?

Cammie. Claro.

- Oi? Não, porque?

- Você nunca vai tão bonito para a escola...

- Ah... muito obrigado, mãe...

Certo, quem precisa tomar café da manhã? Ainda mais com aquele interrogatório todo?

Gabe pegou uma caixinha de suco de maça e foi para a garagem pegar seu carro. Finalmente não precisaria mais depender das caronas de seu irmão. Seu carro já tinha sido recuperado pelos policiais da cidade. Estava escondido atrás de arbustos enormes da Rua Ashlane. A cidade podia ser pequena, mas algumas pessoas simplesmente roubavam os carros para dar uma voltinha.

Ligou seu radio e colocou o ultimo CD de Lostprophets no volume máximo.

Cantando junto com Jamie, estava perdido em "Rooftops", quando olha para o lado e, digamos que o que viu quase causou um acidente. Isabella Hewitt. Não apenas estava passando/saltitando, pela rua, mas estava cantando. Cantando a mesma musica. Ao mesmo tempo. A mesma parte.

Gabe não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Com mais de um milhão de musicas distintas, Isa estava cantando a mesma que ele estava ouvindo no carro. Deixou o carro andar mais alguns metros para confirmar o que acabara de ver, e então quando voltou a si, abaixou o som, encostou o carro e buzinou:

- Isabella??

Completamente envergonhada, alisou a roupa como uma tentativa frustrada de se recompor. Ele já tinha visto ela cantar e saltitar como uma gazela no cio.

- Eu? – abaixou tentando ver quem estava no volante, como se não conhecesse a voz que a derrete há alguns anos...

- Seu dia deve ter começado bem! As criancinhas da rua estão admiradas com seus dotes de dança!

_Ah meu deus! Agora é oficial. Ele ME VIU dançando que nem maníaca no meio da rua! _

- Eu... eu...

- Quer uma carona?

- Não precisa... andar... andar é bom... – falou com um sorriso tímido, e se corroendo por dentro. A maior vontade era pular pela janela pra dentro do carro e se agarrar em Gabe para sempre.

- Sua dança já compensou o que você vai andar até o colégio! Entra logo!

- Aiii... certo... Obrigada! – Ela sabia que ele nunca esqueceria disso. Primeiro ela tropeça, depois dança pela rua como se estivesse em alguma parada gay, o que viria depois? Se engasgar com um tic tac de cereja?

- O que você estava cantando? Por que pra dançar, você devia estar cantando alguma coisa, certo?!

- Ai, não vai esquecer disso, né?! – falou olhando para seu colo, completamente vermelha – Rooftops, de Lostprophets, mas não é todo mundo que conhece, então...

Gabe então aumenta o som de seu rádio, que ainda tocava a mesma musica.

Gabe então aumenta o som de seu rádio, que ainda tocava a mesma musica.

Isabella abre um sorriso tão grande que suas bochechas começaram a doer instantaneamente. Gabe abriu um sorriso com o mesmo efeito. Quando perceberam, tentaram disfarçar, mas já era tarde.

Standing on the rooftops  
Wait until the bombs drop  
This is all we got now  
Scream until your heart stops  
Never gonna regret  
Watching every sunset  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
All the love that we found

Foram cantando, até acabar. Claro que Isabella não podia estar mais feliz, e Gabe, bom, Gabe também não.

- Nunca conheci ninguém que gostasse de Lostprophets! Meus amigos gostam de musicas como, P.I.M.P do 50 cent, ou Hit Me Baby One More Time da... Britney Spears?

- Eu entendo perfeitamente!

Infelizmente o colégio não era muito longe, e o tempo passou tão rápido que Isa mal percebeu que Gabe já estava manobrando o carro no estacionamento para alunos.

Ao sair do carro, Isa fechou a porta, e ao olhar para trás viu Cammie correndo para abraçar Gabe, que retribuiu o abraço. Educadamente Cammie olhou para Isa:

-Oi, tudo bom Isa?

Isa sorriu, e sentindo-se culpada respondeu:

- Tudo sim, e você?

- Muito bem! Bom, agente tem que ir Gabe, a Hillary está esperando a gente para começar os planos da festa de final de ano!

Isa continuou sorrindo, tentando conter o que sentia após ter pego carona com... Gabe!

- Tchau Isa! Agente se vê na aula de artes mais tarde! Desculpa sair assim, mas ela vai matar a gente!

Então puxou Gabe pelo braço e começou a carrega-lo até a entrada dos alunos, mas antes, Gabe olhou para Isabella, deu um sorriso e acenou, como se combinasse de encontrá-la mais tarde.

Isa percebeu Cammie perguntando a Gabe se ele já conhecia a Isa, e por que ela estava com ele no carro, mas... Cammie tinha razão, por mais que Isa quisesse Gabe, ela não queria que Cammie saísse machucada da historia, já que, de todas as pessoas populares de Sallinger High, Cammie era a mais simpática em todas as horas. Era como se Cammie não tivesse noção da divisão de grupos existente em todas as escolas, do mundo provavelmente.

Isa não conseguia mexer as pernas, tinha medo que se tentasse andar cairia de boca na calçada, então preferiu esperar Gabe entrar no colégio, antes dela tentar.

Lizzie estava parada do outro lado do estacionamento, onde eram estacionadas as bicicletas. Quando Isa avistou sua amiga, que observava tudo paralisada pelo choque, colocou as mãos no rosto, como se seu sorriso fosse tão grande que talvez saísse do rosto. Lizzie correu pulando e dando gritinhos histéricos até Isa, e abraçou a amiga. Com a velocidade, ambas caíram no chão do estacionamento e começaram a rir.

...continua...


	7. I've Got You

Cap 7 - I've got you

-Abóbora!?! – Lizzie gritou depois que as duas já estavam no chão.

-Rúcula! – Isa falou abraçando a amiga.

As duas achavam patético aquelas pessoas que ficavam chamando as outras de "chuchu", por isso preferiam se chamar de "Abóbora" e " Rúcula". Ninguém poderia falar que elas não eram originais.

-O que você estava fazendo no carro de Gabriel Brightman? – Lizzie perguntou num tom inquisidor.

-Ele me deu carona. – Isa respondeu tímida, mas sem conter o sorriso.

-Como assim ele te deu carona? Ele passou em frente a sua casa e buzinou? – Lizzie imitou alguém businando, parecendo mais lesada do que realmente é.

-Não, Lizzie! Estava eu, a caminho do colégio...

-Ah não! – Lizzie falou séria.

-Você não estava dançando e cantando estava? - Isa ficou quieta. As vezes ela se surpreendia com o quanto Lizzie a conhecia. – Ah não! ele te viu dançando igual um coelho desgovernado?

-Viu, mas ele foi bem legal, tá? – Isa falou tentando botar fim ao assunto "coelho desgovernado".

As duas começaram a rir e Isabella contou todos os detalhes do caminho até a escola, inclusive o fato de estarem em uma fase Lostprophets.

-Só teve um problema... – Ela falou séria e Lizzie a olhou já sabendo o que era. – Cammie.

-Ela é só um pequenino detalhe. – Lizzie virou os olhos e fez um gesto com a mão como que se jogasse Cammie no lixo.

-Sabe o que é o pior? – Isa perguntou sentindo- se elétrica.

-O quê? Você não consegue odiar ela, né? – Lizzie respondeu à própria pergunta. Era sempre assim, elas eram tão unidas que acabavam pensando do mesmo jeito e as vezes, mesmo antes de Lizzie falar qualquer coisa, Isa já sabia o que ela falaria apenas por olhar na cara da amiga, e vice versa.

-Isso.

-Eu sei, ela é tão, tão...Nem sei.

-É! Exatamente! É impossível odiar alguém como ela! Ela é bonita, ela é inteligente e ela é popular, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sempre me tratou muito bem. Aliás, até ontem, ela e você eram as únicas pessoas que sabiam meu nome nesse lugar.

-Nós precisamos no esforçar, Isa. – Lizzie falou séria e colocou a mão no braço da amiga. – Nós precisamos odiar a Cammie, essa é uma parte importante de toda a nossa experiência pelo colegial.

-Eu sei. – Isa respondeu séria também entrando na brincadeira.

-Certo, então concentra. – Isa concordou com a cabeça prestando atenção. – Fecha os olhos... – As duas fecharam os olhos. – Respira fundo e solta. – As duas seguiram às instruções. – Isso, estamos indo bem. Agora, faz pose de yoga. – As duas cruzaram as pernas e colocaram as mãos em posição de meditação até não se agüentarem e começarem a rir escandalosamente.

Lizzie era uma palhaça.

-Vamos, Lizzie, as pessoas já estão encarando. – Isa falou levantando-se e reparando que recebiam olhares tortos dos alunos.

Levando em conta que elas tinham caído no chão do estacionamento, não se levantaram e começaram a meditar e depois a ter ataques de riso ali mesmo, a reação das pessoas era até compreensível.

-Pau no cu deles! – Lizzie falou alto enquanto levantava. Ela fez caretas para algumas garotas do primeiro ano que as encarava, fazendo as garotas se afastarem dali rapidamente.

Lizzie era o tipo de pessoa que não dava a mínima para o que as pessoas pensavam dela e se divertia assustando-as.

-Qual é a nossa primeira aula hoje? – Isa perguntou enquanto as duas seguiam para seus armários.

Lizzie fez uma careta pensando e depois uma careta de sofrimento.

-Química 1.

Isa bateu na testa com a mão. Seriam 50 minutos de tortura desumana logo no início do dia.

-Que macumba, cara! Não podia ser alguma coisa como história ou biologia?

-Pois é... – Lizzie falou enquanto quase se matava para pegar um livro no fundo do armário.

Isa riu da situação da amiga.

-Já falei para organizar seu armário, Rúcula.

-Não enche, o seu é bem pior.

-Nem é, ok?

Lizzie olhou para a amiga sem paciência e andou até o armário dela. Girou a combinação (sim, Lizzie sabia a combinação, assim como Isa sabia a dela) e abriu o armário, da onde caíram dois livros, um furador de papéis e o avental de laboratório.

Isa olhou para o próprio armário, prometendo a si mesma que o arrumaria o mais cedo possível. O problema era que todas as vezes que ela o arrumava, ela passava semanas sem achar nada. Pelo menos, aquela bagunça dela era uma bagunça organizada. Ela sabia exatamente onde estava tudo.

-Mudando de assunto... – Isa falou no caminho da sala. – Sexta tem show do Forever The Sickest Kids! – Isa falou com um sorriso gigante, com a esperança de que aquilo amoleceria o coração da amiga; Lizzie levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Vamos?

-Não vou em nenhum show dessas bandas estranhas que você gosta, Isa.

Certo, esse era um aspecto em que as duas não se entendiam.

Isabella era viciada em música e pode-se dizer que era uma enciclopédia ambulante no que se tratava de bandas de punk, rock e afins. Seu gosto ia de metal a Beatles e no entanto ela não se considerava uma pessoa eclética. Isa torcia o nariz para 98 das músicas tocadas nas rádios e tinha planos de assassinar todos os rapers do país.

Lizzie era uma pessoa de uma banda só. Se a banda não era Green Day, não interessava a Lizzie (nisso as duas concordavam, já que Isa também era super fã de Green Day. As duas inventavam planos mirabolantes para seqüestrar Billie Joe, Mike e Tré e obrigá-los a tocar só para elas). A "ecleticidade" de Isa irritava Lizzie. E de uns anos para cá, Lizzie tinha desenvolvido aversão a qualquer tipo de música que Isa ouvisse que não fosse Green Day. Isa não sabia exatamente o porque disso, se Lizzie sentia ciúmes de Isa não se dedicar inteiramente ao Green Day ou era ciúmes do interesse da amiga em algo que ela não gostava.

Sim, Lizzie era ciumenta, mas Isa também era. Como as duas só tinham a elas mesmas, tinham que cuidar do que lhes "pertencia". Isso soou um tanto quanto lésbico, mas você também seria ciumento (a) se só tivesse uma pessoa com quem contar contra um zilhão de adolescentes maldosos e sem nada para fazer.

-Por favor, por favor!!! – Isa pediu juntando as mãos e fazendo cara de coitadinha. Sempre funcionava.

Lizzie a olhou com uma cara quase de choro e por um segundo, Isa quase comemorou.

-Hum... mas é sexta?

-É.

-Nem posso então.

Isa bufou com a expectativa de enfrentar mais um show sem companhia.

-Por quê?

-Essa sexta é aquele jantar que comentei com você, onde minha mãe vai me botar numa roupa ridícula e rosa e vai me mostrar para as amigas dela que vão falar como eu estou uma mocinha. – Lizzie falou com uma voz fútil e fina, como se imitasse as amigas da Sra. Dunn.

-Não dá para você escapar? – Isabella implorou.

-Não, desculpe.

As duas entraram na sala e sentaram em seus lugares de sempre. Isa se sentava na última carteira da fileira da janela e Lizzie se sentava na sua frente. Elas sentavam nessa posição em todas as aulas e impressionantemente, todos respeitavam. Era como se as duas tivesse amaldiçoado os lugares e ninguém se atrevesse a se aproximar.

Mas é que aqueles lugares eram realmente os melhores. Elas estavam no fundo da sala, ou seja, ótimo para ler escondido, ouvir música escondido e passar bilhetinhos. Sem contar, que a localização próxima da janela lhes dava uma chance de distração a mais. A maioria dos alunos considera isso algo ruim, porém as duas não. Isso significava que poderiam encarar os jardins da escola e perder-se em pensamentos enquanto algum professor inútil falava algo inútil sobre algum assunto inútil.

A professora entrou, e Isa virou sua cara para a janela, vendo alguns alunos atrasados, correndo desesperadamente pelo jardim. Era engraçado.

Lizzie virou-se rapidamente e Isa mal reparou quando ela largou um papelzinho em cima da mesa.

"_O que você vai fazer em relação ao Gabe?"_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

Isa não se sentiu confortável com aquela pergunta. Ela não tinha pensado em Gabe desde que ele a deixou no estacionamento para ver sua namorada. Certo, ela tinha pensado, mas não muito e a garota evitava pensar que ele tinha uma namorada adorável.

"_Quero dizer que agora ele está mais próximo, e eu vi o jeito que ele olhou para você hoje cedo, você vai se declarar ou coisa do tipo?"_

Será que Lizzie pensava que estava em um filme da Hilary Duff? Agora ela queria convencê-la de que Gabe a olhou de uma maneira diferente e de que ela deveria se declarar?

Isabella riu. As vezes ela imaginava se a Sra. Dunn não teria deixado a filha cair de cabeça quando bebê.

"_Rúcula, você está chapada? Anda cheirando marca texto de novo? Eu me declarar? Há-há-há. Eu tenho vergonha de pedir para ir ao banheiro no meio da aula. Você realmente acha que vou me declarar para alguém? Além do que, o cara tem namorada. Na.mo.ra.da! Saca o que é isso?"_

"_Alguém não tomou o seu Prozac do dia! Desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou. Mas que ele no mínimo foi com a sua cara, ele foi. Eu sento o frisson no ar a metros de distância."_

"_Frisson?"_

Lizzie sempre aparecia com umas palavras estranhas que pareciam terem sido inventadas por ela mesma.

"_Sim, FRISSON, sua sem cultura! Nunca leu A Garota Americana, não?"_

"_Não, você ainda não me emprestou, se lembra?"_

"A Garota Americana" era um dos livros favoritos de Lizzie e ela vivia mandando Isa lê-lo, mas nunca o emprestava para a amiga. Ela falava que não conseguia se separar dele.

"_Ah, é verdade. Enfim, frisson é quando tem um clima no ar, saca? Química, sintonia...Chame do que quiser."_

"_É claro que tinha uma química no ar, sou apaixonada por ele desde sempre. Tenho química o suficiente para suprir a falta que ele tem por mim. Tipo, olha para a namorada dele! Ele nunca a trocaria por mim!"_

"_Tanto faz, Isa, mas você é mais teimosa que uma porta de vez em quando."_

Isa não respondeu o bilhete da amiga. Odiava quando a chamavam de teimosa, ainda mais quando ela tinha certeza de que não estava sendo.

Certo, ela estava felicíssima por estar passando tempo com Gabe, mas tinha consciência que o máximo que conseguiria era a amizade do garoto.

O que um cara como ele faria com uma garota esquisita como ela?

...continua...


	8. Renegade

Cap 8 – Renegade

Gabe encarava os jardins do colégio a sua frente. O sol estava tão forte que ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos enquanto Hilary e outras garotas do último ano matracavam sobre a festa.

Ele não ouvia uma palavra do que elas falavam, e apesar de estar de mãos dadas com Cammie, não parava de pensar em outra garota.

"Isabella Hewit".

Gabe não conseguia esquecer do dia em que a conheceu. Não que tenha sido há muito tempo, mas para Gabe, já era o suficiente para dar saudade.

Cammie abraça o braço de Gabe e deita em seu ombro, enquanto as outras garotas tagarelavam sobre estatuas de gelo e flamingos felpudos.

Gabe olhou para o lado e viu Patrick girando o lápis nos dedos. Ele parecia entediado.

Patrick Kirk era o melhor amigo de Gabe desde a sétima série. Ele era um dos principais escritores do Bugle, o jornal de Salinger High. O garoto olhou para o amigo que tinha os cabelos cuidadosamente arrepiados. Patrick fingiu se enforcar ao ver que Gabe o observava, até que surgiu um sorriso no rosto de Pat. Gabe conhecia aquele sorriso. Ele aprontaria alguma coisa.

O lápis em uma manobra incrível voou em direção ao outro lado do jardim.

- Putz, já volto! Vou procurar meu lápis. – falou com um sorriso maroto, recebendo olhares fulminantes das garotas.

- Vem me ajudar, Gabe. – Pat chamou.

Gabe olhou para Cammie e saiu como se implorasse por perdão porque ele estava prestes a ir ajudar Pat com o lápis voador.

- De nada! – disse Patrick dando um tapinha no ombro de Gabe.

- Você acaba de salvar meu cérebro. Mais coisas rosas e acho que nunca mais seria o mesmo... seus cinco anos de teatro serviram pra alguma coisa! Não me referindo a essa cena do lápis, é claro.

- Deu certo, não deu?!

Os dois começaram então a procurar o lápis pelos arbustos. Pat havia exagerado na força, mas era compreensível querer sair de lá para o mais longe possível.

Para o azar dos aventureiros naturalistas, que se contorciam no meio da grande floresta podada de S.H. atrás do lápis, aparece de repente a cabeça do bedel, Wendell Klows, no meio dos arbustos.

- Hey?!

- E ai Wendell? Beleza, cara? – Patrick perguntou como toda sua cara de pau.

- O que vocês estão fazendo ai? São vocês que andam roubando mudas do jardim do colégio?

Gabe levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Tá chapado, Wendell?

- Vocês estão encrencados, sr. Brightman e sr. Kirk! – o inspetor falou empurrando os dois garotos pelo ombro.

Patrick finalmente fez uma cara de preocupação.

- Calma, Wendell... – Gabe tentou se explicar – Nós só estávamos procurando o lápis do Pat.

O inspetor os olhava com indiferença.

- Olha! – Patrick gritou feliz esquecendo de sua preocupação. Ele se abaixou e pegou o lápis do chão. – Achei!

- Vocês pensam que me enganam, né?

Os garotos se olharam confusos, estariam mesmo encrencados por furto de mudinhas?

"Diretor August Peper", dizia em uma placa dourada colada na porta.

- Esperem aqui. – disse Wendell abrindo a porta como se abrisse a geladeira da casa da mãe dele. Wendell era conhecido por ser o quarentão que mora no sótão da mamãe. O cara era meio estranho. Estava sempre com uma camisa engomada e uma gravata borboleta azul por baixo do avental. O cabelo comportava três litros de gel, e já haviam enquetes no myspace para descobrir se Wendell era o dono da "Combgel".

- Sr. Klows, já falei para bater na porta antes de abrir! – ouviram o diretor Peper falar, por trás da porta.

- Desculpe-me sr. Diretor, mas tenho dois delinqüentes do lado de fora e se os deixarmos esperando por muito tempo eles podem atacar de novo!

- O que aconteceu, Wendell? – perguntou o diretor, com um ar de descaso.

- Os ladrões de mudinhas! Peguei-os no flagra!

- O que? Ladrões de mudinhas? Não falei para esquecer essa história? Por qual razão alunos de um colégio de classe média alta roubariam plantas?

- Mas...

- Mande-os entrar, Wendell... – disse o diretor como em um suspiro.

Pat cutucava Gabe com o lápis causador do futuro incerto dos dois, quando Wendell abre a porta e os encara com satisfação.

- Podem ir entrando, agora vocês vão ver!

Gabe ainda tinha aquela cara de quem não está entendendo nada, enquanto Pat continuava a se entreter com seu lápis.

Ao entrar na sala, Gabe dá um tapa na mão de Pat, fazendo com que o lápis voasse para baixo da mesa do diretor, que não percebeu tal movimentação.

- Sentem-se meninos.

Diretor Peper era incrivelmente bizarro. Com cabelos brancos apenas na lateral da cabeça, e um óculos fundo de garrafa, o homem parecia o papai Noel após a dieta de Atkins. A barba dele não podia deixar de chamar atenção. Apostas já haviam sido feitas para quem teria coragem de tosar a cultivada barba, ou pelo menos tirar as migalhas do café da manhã.

- Sr. Brightman! É uma novidade ver o senhor aqui por um caso de disciplina. O senhor geralmente vem aqui para receber elogios! – o homem sorria e Gabe sentia-se cada vez mais envergonhado. Odiava aquilo.

- É verdade. – ele falou, olhando para o chão.

- Já o senhor Kirk é outra história... – o diretor olhou com desdém para Patrick, que sorriu orgulhoso de sí mesmo. – Recebo reclamações até hoje sobre aquela edição do Bugle.

Pelas costas dos outros escritores e editores do jornal do colégio, Patrick tinha impresso uma edição do jornal que tirava sarro de tudo e todos.

Era o feito de que Pat mais se orgulhava e por pouco não tinha sido expulso. Por sorte, Kirk 'pai' fazia gordas doações ao Salinger High.

- Bem, obviamente vocês não estão com problemas hoje. – o diretor disse, limpando os óculos – vocês sabem... Wendell tem muita imaginação. Vou falar para ele que vocês receberam uma advertência para que ele pare de me importunar falando que as plantas desaparecidas são patrimônio da escola.

Os garotos concordaram, assistindo o diretor reparar no lápis embaixo da mesa e abaixando para pegá-lo.

- Olha, um lápis! – ele falou ao levantar-se, tão feliz quanto como se tivesse achado uma nota de cem.

O diretor começou a brincar com o lápis, ignorando a presença dos garotos.

Pat fez uma cara desesperada para Gabe. Estava louco para rir.

Gabriel fez força para não começar a gargalhar. Sua mandíbula já doía.

O lápis escapou das mãos do sr. Peper e fez um movimento que Gabe imaginava ser impossível para um lápis. De alguma maneira, ele realizou um looping duplo, que aparentemente "acordou" o diretor, enquanto Patrick fingia uma crise de tosse para camuflar sua risada.

- Então, garotos, vocês estão liberados, mas se mantenham longe dos jardins ou Wendell pode imaginar que vocês querem roubar as palmeiras.

Gabe apenas concordou. Sabia que se abrisse a boca começaria a rir como Pat.

- O senhor está bem, sr. Kirk? – o diretor perguntou preocupado olhando para o menino que nem parecia respirar.

Patrick não respondeu. Apenas concordou com a cabeça e "tossiu" mais forte ainda.

- Está sim, sr. Peper! – Gabe respondeu levantando-se. – É só uma crise de asma. – Patrick também se levantou. Vou levá-lo para tomar água. – Gabe empurrou Pat pelos ombros.

- Qualquer coisa vá até a enfermaria, Kirk! – gritou o diretor, enquanto os garotos saiam.

Foi só a porta fechar para os dois se jogarem contra a parede e começarem a gargalhar.

À medida que os alunos passavam, mais aquilo parecia uma cena de manicômio.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Gabe, juntando forças para respirar.

- Sei lá! – disse Patrick, retomando o fôlego – Mas ele ficou com meu lápis!

...continua...


End file.
